The Adventures of Ireland
by luminousRain
Summary: A collection of drabbles featuring my OC!Ireland, Enya Murphy, and her releationships with the other countries and the adventures she goes on!  Rated T for language
1. Awkward Silences

Giving my recent fascination with the world of Hetalia FanFiction, and my love of all History and of my country (Ireland), I've decided to do some drabbles about the Adventures of Ireland! (pushes button and a clapping sound is heard)

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Hetalia! And, I'm sorry if some of the characters are OOC. Just tell me, and I'll fix 'em up!

Chapter 1: Awkward Silences

Once, in a Pub in the far away land of Ireland, there were 4 friends sitting around, getting pissed drunk. The four sat around a circular table, with pints of Guinness in each of their hands. Currently, one of the 4 was telling a story...

"Annnn' I was, like... Noooooo, bro! Thaaa's my chicken! You will NOT COOK _MY CHICKEN_!" The only woman in the group, Enya 'Ireland' Murphy, was attempting telling a story to the others about the last Christmas she tried to have with her brothers in England. In the midst of drunken slurs and Irish swears, the story was somehow getting across to the others, who were sniggering away, all as drunk as her if not moreso.

"Duuuuude! He is, like, toooooootaly un-awesome! Taking your chicken is totally un-awesome!" The speaker for that, was the totally awesome Prussia, also knowen as Gilbert,

"That's what I said! AND he took it anyway!"

"You were right to say that _l'Irland_~ He doesn't understand the complications of _l'armour_~!" That was obviously France, one of Irelands oldest friends,

"France? What does love have to do with England cooking chicken?" And the final member of our merry men (and woman) was Spain,

"Bro! You've been my friend since forever! And you still don't realise my fasination with chickens?"

"... No?"

"That is worthy of an awkward silence bro... All in favour of awkwardifying Spains pervious statment, say Aye!"

"Aye, _mon chére_~"

"You get an awesome Aye from the awesome me!"

" W-Wha?"

"..."

"... Awkward silence is awkward..."


	2. Chicken Equals Turkey ?

A second chapter! This time, we'll go back in time... To Christmas!

Now, for all of you who don't know, Ireland has an abnormal fascination and obsession towards chickens. She considers them to be even more awesome than Prussia (don't let him read this!). So... Let this story... Begin~

Chapter 2: Chicken = Turkey?

Once upon a time, in the fair land of England, lived a man named Arthur, also known as England. That year, in an attempt to help with forgien releations, he decided to invite his sister, Enya also knowen as Ireland, over for a Christmas dinner. And Ireland, being a total party animal with nothing more to do on Christmas, accepted his invite, under the deal that she could bring her beloved Clucky over - Clucky being her toy chicken that she loves more than the Bad Touch Trio.

The pair were, suprisingly, having fun, even when you took the Christmas presents into consideration. Ireland had given England some eyebrow tweesers, and a Rachel Allen cook book (what with her being Irish and therefor super cool... and there being the obvious reason), while England gave her a picture book of Chickens, and the Chocobo game for the Nintendo DS (which she had received from Japan as her birthday present) as well as a bag of chicken feathers.

And then, war struck.

There was a huge argument going on between the pair, who were by now drunk. England wanted to cook the dinner, whereas Ireland refused to allow him to do so. The argument was starting to get heated and they were starting to drift off topic, until Ireland noticed that they were running low on alcohol. She then quickly ran down to the wine press in his office (why it was there, god only knows) while England took advantage of the moment, and grabbed Clucky and shoved him into the oven on full blast. When Ireland finally came back, she looked confused to the where abouts of her beloved chicken, untill she realised there was black smoke coming from the oven...

THICK, black smoke.

Ireland, stormed over to the oven and pushed England out of the way only to see her beloved plushie burned. She blinked, and blinked again and she blinked again, before she turned slowly towards England, her eyes taking on a dangerous glint.

"You've got 'till 3 before I beat you up, send you to France, let France play with you, and then kill you..."

Needless to say, England ran like the wind, with the raging red-head after him screaming obsenities as loud as her voice could.


End file.
